Blue skies
by miyouimi
Summary: Knowing just about everything in his little world of logic, Sasuke is stunned when he can’t figure out something, which isn’t in his world. Unknown feelings that make his world of logic crumble. Suddenly, he doesn’t even know why the sky is blue. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Naruto…Well…not yet anyway.**

Sasuke Uchiha knew a lot of things. Like, why the sky was blue, why it rained or even why leaves fall off trees in the winter. But, one thing he didn't know was how to deal with people at certain times because god did not bless him with speech...

As Sasuke was yet again waiting for Kakashi to show up, and Sakura for that matter, he had to listen to a certain blonde haired boy whine. "Sasuke, where's Sakura!?" he whined.

"How would I know?" he growled and sent a glare in the blonde boys direction. He did have to wonder though; Sakura was always the early one. So, where was she? Today she would be later than Kakashi, if she actually showed up.

As if on cue, they each heard the similar 'Yo' of Kakashi. "Hey, where's Sakura, boys?" he asked, looking around for her.

"Tch, we don't know," Sasuke said in an agitated voice, as if pissed why the pink haired kunoichi didn't show. He didn't know why he himself was in such a bad mood suddenly. He also didn't seem to understand why Sakura had stopped her advances on him lately and took the –kun off of his name sometimes, which puzzled him greatly. He thought he had Sakura figured out, just like Naruto, but he'd learn that people could do unpredictable things, even him, without knowing it...

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei, she didn't show up this morning!" Naruto whined again.

"Hm, she might have overslept, which I doubt, so she's probably just sick," he shrugged. "But, we'll still resume training," he said and looked over at the wondering Uchiha. "We'll work with Chakra control again. Seeing as we probably need to practice more of it," he continued. Sasuke wasn't paying attention though, because he knew one thing for sure, Sakura never got sick, ever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all finished training a little early and rested on the ground for a minute. "Ahhh Kakashi I'm burnt out for now. I need ramen to regain my energy!" Naruto sat up and grinned over at the silver haired man. Kakashi shook his head and looked down at Naruto. "Sorry Naruto, I can't treat you today," he shook his head.

"Aww shoot! Why?" he groaned.

"I have some important things to take care of," he said bluntly and went to poof off, but something stopped him. "Actually, can one of you go check on Sakura?" he asked and then disappeared. They both groaned and remained laying on the ground. "I guess I'll go check up on her," Naruto stood up and stretched. He then shook his head and grinned wide though. "Hm, I don't think I can though…I just remembered Iruka-sensei said he would treat me!!" he chanted happily and skipped off, forgetting about Sakura for the moment.

Sasuke just lay there, wondering. He then sighed and got up, realizing he was the last choice, which made him angry… 'Why should I have to check up on her? She's probably fine…that annoying girl,' he thought and grunted, finding that he was already walking over there...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura lay in bed all that morning, her parents were off on a mission and she suddenly felt sick; down with the flu. No one was there to take care of her, no one was there to watch over her and her fever was rising. She knew she was getting delirious, but what could she do? She was too sick to move or get up to get some medicine or a cool towel. Things suddenly felt better though, because she soon passed out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke came up to Sakura's door to her house and hoped to god that no one was there. He knocked a couple times, but no answer came. "Sakura!" he said out loud and looked around to see if anyone was watching him. Again, no answer came. He thought, 'She's not home,' so he went to walk off. Something was telling him differently though, so he tried once again. No answer. "Fine," he growled at the door, but he tried to open it and he was surprised to find that it wasn't even locked. He stumbled in and almost tripped, but regained his composure and looked around her house.

"Sakura," he called out again and no answer came. He was starting to get pissed so he walked around her house. No one was home…or so he thought. He went upstairs and opened a door to a room quickly so he could get out of there. But, He found her, lying in bed, face red and a look of discomfort hanging over her. "Hn?" he walked over to her side and saw that she was in fact, sick. He sighed heavily and put his arm on her shoulder. "Sakura? Are you awake?" he shook her, but no response came.

He instantly took that the situation wasn't very good at all. She groaned and rolled over, still in her PJs. He looked down at her and looked around the room, the window was open. "No wonder she's sick. Stupid girl," he went and closed the window.

"Mmm, Naruto is that you?" she groaned and seemed to look over at him, but wasn't registering the situation. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. How dare she think he was Naruto! "No…" He went over to her yet again and inspected her. Her eyes soon closed again and he went into the other room, getting a towel and wetting it, then coming back and resting it on her head. She instantly smiled and he raised an eyebrow. "Thanks Sasuke-kun," she groaned again and he smiled. Why was he smiling, he was basically being forced to take care of this annoying girl.

He sat down beside her and eyed her carefully as she slept. He could be training, but he had to watch over her, Kakashi said so. He looked outside at the blue skies and his mind wandered off. He then looked around her room; he'd never been in there. It was okay, it wasn't really girly, but it was just a room. He saw their picture of their team that they had taken and some other pictures of Sakura and her family. And he saw a few other things that didn't really seem important.

He sat back on the chair yet again; this was proving to be boring. He dozed off and soon woke up a few minutes later. He got up and got Sakura another towel, sitting back down. He got sleepy again and before he knew it he was out cold, head resting on Sakura, softly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke felt dizzy in the morning, his head hurt, his body ached and he didn't feel all too well. He sat up and ran his fingers though his hair, looking around the room. What? This wasn't his roo- Shit! He fell asleep in Sakura's room! He instantly got up and knocked the chair over, making noise. He looked over at Sakura quickly and saw that she was still sleeping, towel still on head. A wave of relief washed over him.

He took the towel away and felt her forehead; it wasn't that big to him…. He slapped his hand to his own. What the hell was he thinking! Her fever was gone and that meant he could leave. 'Good, I can finally go now,' he sighed and got up glancing back over at her again. He sighed and pulled the covers back over her, then heading for the door. He left quietly, hoping that she wouldn't wake up. Last thing he needed was Sakura all over him, thanking him for taking care of her. He would rather act like it never happened in the first place.

It was still very early in the morning and the sun wasn't really showing yet. Sasuke headed over to the training grounds and decided to train for a while.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up later and looked over her clock, still an hour before she had to go to training. He head hurt, but she could get over that. Something made her ponder though. Who had taken care of her? Was she just delirious and thought she saw someone? She could've sworn she felt someone's soft touch though. She sat up and looked around. It wasn't Sasuke and it wasn't Kakashi, she thought instantly, knowing the two well…. Maybe it really was Naruto.

She got up, changed and headed for the training grounds. She saw Sasuke instantly, leaning on the railing of the bridge. He seemed to quirk his head at her, as if expecting something. She glanced over at him and shrugged, leaning on the railing, too.

"I'm fine, I was just sick yesterday," she said.

"Hn," he mumbled

"I think Naruto took care of me," she smiled.

His eyes shot over towards her quickly. Naruto! She had to be kidding. "Yeah, whatever," he mumbled.

"He always means well." She giggled.

Sasuke got pissed quick, very quick. "I hear you," he said forcefully, a little to forcefully.

"Yeah, whatever," she said and glared at him. "No need to get pissy, Sasuke."

He looked up at her with surprise; she'd never treated him this way…. He just glared at the ground. 'What's wrong with her?' he thought and sighed.

The others came soon after and Kakashi looked at the two angry students. Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled. "Sakura-chan! You're okay!" he glomped and hugged her and she laughed pushing him off.

"Naruto! Stop!"

"I thought you were a goner!"

"Why?"

"I didn't know if you were alright!"

"Hm? Didn't you take care of me yesterday?" she asked.

"Hm? No… Why?" Naruto looked at her, confused.

She raised an eyebrow and got a little mad. "Kakashi?" she asked, but he just shook his head. **"CHA! That little sneak!" **Inner Sakura yelled. She looked over at Sasuke, but before she had a chance to say anything, Kakashi had already started to training.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto left right after training was over and Kakashi had some business to take care of again. That only left Sasuke and Sakura. She went over to him and took his shoulder, spun him around and made him look into her eyes. "Sasuke, why didn't you just say you were the one who took care of me instead of making me embarrass myself in a guessing game!?" she growled. Sasuke searched in her eyes, they were close, very close, but it seemed that this time Sasuke only noticed it and it made the inside of his stomach feel… weird..

"I didn't want you to annoy me about it," was his ass of a response.

"Sasuke, why are you like that? I would've just thanked you," she said softly. "Do you not liked to be thanked?"

Sasuke's eyes went a little wide, maybe she had grown and he just hadn't noticed it. "Hn…I'm sorry," he mumbled and removed her hand.

"Next time, don't have too much pride. You can be thanked every once in a while, Sasuke-kun," she smiled. "Thank you," she said and waved at him and left, leaving the dumbfounded Uchiha there.

He felt something was lodged deep in his heart and in hurt slightly, but it made things hazy like and weird, but yet it still felt good to have. He couldn't understand it…What was it!? And when Sasuke didn't know what something was or how to solve it, things must be bad, in his case at least. Sasuke started to wonder, his world of logic and knowing seemed to crack and things started to confuse him.

And then suddenly, Sasuke Uchiha didn't know why the sky was blue.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I still don't own Naruto…shoot. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sleep didn't come to the young Uchiha that night. Too many things were going through his head at once, and he didn't like it. He lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling aimlessly. Sleep usually didn't come to him anyway, but tonight, tonight was different. Someone kept invading his thoughts without permission. "Sakura," he growled. What the hell did he have to do with her? She was just another girl on their team, another annoying fan girl to bother him, another annoying fan girl on his team sent out to bother him. Which exactly seemed to be happening at this moment, even if Sakura wasn't in the room.

He was still utterly confused about this afternoon as well. And Uchihas don't like to be confused. What was that he felt, the feeling that dragged him away from his normal world? His down to earth, I know anything world, and his logical world where anything could be figured out. What was it, dammit!? He felt…strange, like his heart just decided to take a plunge. He walked home in a daze and just slumped into bed and it took him awhile to get over that feeling. Was it a feeling of exhilaration? Nervousness? Why would he feel those? Why would he **need** to feel those?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke with a start and hopped out of bed happily. Little did she know what was waiting outside her front door to greet her. She changed quickly and happily, skipping along. This would be a good day, a very good day. She got ready, changed quickly and rushed out of the door. She bumped into something tall and dark though, and she fell on her butt. "Ooof!"

She looked up and saw……Naruto! (A/N: Haha…Oh, sorry…) "Naruto, what're you doing at my house?" she asked and looked up at him. He pulled her up and looked at her happily.

"Well, I just wanted to ask if you'd walk to me. Is that okay Sakura-chan?" he asked; ready to turn away from rejection.

"That'd be great, Naruto!" she smiled and got up, walking with him to training. Naruto was over excited.

"This is great Sakura-chan! You're finally getting over teme!" he grinned.

Sakura's eyes widened and looked at the ground sadly. "Y-yeah…!" she gave a delayed act of enthusiasm. Naruto smiled and walked over to the bridge happily as they were chatting away. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he saw them come to the bridge together.

When they finally got there they kept happily chatting away without saying hello to him when they arrived. What, Was he invisible!? He glared at them and went back to looking at something else.

"How have your skills been, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I'm getting better at Chakra control and my strength is going up!" she said brightly.

"Oh, that's good!" he complimented.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Hm, me? Well my aiming is getting better and my chakra control is waaaaay better than before!" he said and stretched out his arms as if it was a big statement, earning a laugh from Sakura. 'Naruto has gotten a lot better since we first met,' she thought and grinned sheepishly.

"Mmm Naruto… I was wondering and I've decided," she looked over at the Uchiha and them back at Naruto, grinning evilly. "To give you another chance, if you prove worthy of course."

Naruto's eyes lit up immediately. "Oh Sakura! You'll see! I love you till the day I die! I never go back on my word!" he grinned and huggled Sakura.

"Now, now, don't get too excited." She pushed him off.

"How can I not, Sakura! This is like big news. I surely thought you would've given bushy brow a chance before me," he grinned.

She just patted his head like a dog. "Naruto, you know Lee is just…well. He's nice and all…but. I know he doesn't like me…I just know it."

"Hmmm…. What about me?! I like you Sakura! I like you a lot!" he smiled. Sasuke glared and glared and glared. Why did he have to be here and why was dobe making it so hard to be here? 'Ugh, he's annoying!' Sasuke thought and groaned.

Sasuke glared once more, morally disgusted at the scene that was unfolding before him. What did he care? They could hang out if they want…but something made him think differently…

"Come on Sasuke! Don't be a party pooper!" Sakura giggled and walked over to him, leaning on the railing of the bridge beside him. She leaned back like Sasuke was and cocked her head slightly, glaring at Naruto. "Hn? What do you want dobe? Hn. Hn," she imitated Sasuke. "Hn, I've got chicken butt hair. Hn." Sasuke just looked over at her, angrily and Naruto was already on the floor, rolling around and laughing. Oh boy, was she in trouble now…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 8 was out training for the day when they suddenly heard a loud scream. "W-what was t-that?" Hinata asked. All of the sudden a flash of pink, then blue and last orange flew by. Kiba cocked an eyebrow and Akamaru barked.

"Wonder what in the hell that was?" Kiba said.

"Nothing important," Shino mumbled and they went back to training.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura ran at high speeds to escape the now very, very angry Uchiha. "Ahhhhhh! No! No! Please…I'm sorry!" she looked back and regretted doing that, even though it was pretty funny seeing Sasuke all worked up like that.

"Sasuke! Don't kill her!" Naruto whined, running after the two. "She didn't mean it, even though it was utterly funny and probably damaged your huge egoooooooooo!" he called out, only making the Uchiha boy more determined on catching Sakura and well… he didn't know, he was just too pissed to think.

"**Come on Sakura!!" Inner Sakura told her.**

She picked up the pace and ran faster, exceeding her own expectations.

"**Sakura! You made Sasuke-kun mad! Don't you care about him anymore?" Inner Sakura whined.**

'I do, but I'm sick of him treating me like this. Like he doesn't care one thing. I just don't want to be somebody I'm not when I'm around him. I'll treat Naruto and Sasuke the same…' she thought.

She still ran at high speeds though and Sasuke was right on her tail. "Gah!" She tripped on a slippery rock that was near a river and fell right in, Sasuke and Naruto tumbling after. Naruto flew a good ways and got lodged between two trees. "Ahhh!"

Sakura flew into the river, but it was at a shallow point. Sasuke flew over and landed on Sakura. They were all stunned and it was silence for a few seconds before they registered where they were. Naruto moved first and squirmed between the trees. "Get me the hell out of here!" he squirmed again. Sasuke sat up, but still on the wet cherry blossom. "Sasuke? I'm stuck…" she groaned, blushing because they were in a very suggestive position. Sasuke looked down and felt the same feeling he had earlier and his cheeks started to feel like they were burning.

He got off and looked down, hair covering face. "Hn, I'm going then…" he walked off, but not to slowly and headed for home.

"Oh, no. I think I got Sasuke-kun really angry. Maybe I should apologize. I shouldn't have made fun of him like that," she worried and went to help Naruto out of the trees.

"You okay Naruto?" she asked.

"Yeah, but what's teme's problem. We were only having a little fun…" And suddenly Sakura's very good day turned out to be a very bad one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke felt this burning feeling in his cheeks for a while and when he passed by a shop he saw himself in a mirror and realized what was wrong. He was blushing! Why the hell would he be doing that? There was nothing to blush about…. Nothing. His brain was telling him something different though with the image of Sakura and that scene which had taken place. She just looked…so…the river didn't help either…His cheeks threatened to burn red again and he tried to bring himself to Human ice cube mode. He looked up at the blue skies again, wondering. Only in his world of logic there was a question that seemed unanswerable and he'd always answered every question, so why couldn't he answer this one?

Little did he know that a certain cherry blossom already had the answer he was looking for.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Nope, I still don't own Naruto…. Sigh 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up that morning and rolled out of bed lazily. They didn't have training to day so he could do whatever he wanted. Not like he had much to do anyway. He went into the kitchen, opening the fridge and looking inside. But it was in vain; it was empty. 'Since when do I forget to buy things?' he groaned and slammed it shut.

Sasuke changed and headed out to the store. He walked in and looked around; buying the things he needed and wanted. He got what he needed and went to pay for it, but while heading there he saw a familiar face. "Hm? Sakura?"

Sakura saw Sasuke and looked away, still thinking about yesterday's events. "Sasuke, I'm sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't have made fun of you like that," she winced, ready for the Uchiha to just angry again.

"Hn, I understand," he said and looked at her, not minding it really.

"Thanks," she smiled; some sweets were in her arms that she was going to go buy.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked, looking at her.

"Buying some groceries, silly. What does it look like I'm doing?" she laughed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow; she had caught him there. "Buying a bunch of sweets," he mumbled.

"Oh, well," she looked down at her sweets, embarrassed. "I just love sweets…"

He looked at the cherries she had and some other sweet things. "Hn,"

"It looks like you like tomatoes…" she grinned wide looking at what he was carrying, earning an embarrassed Uchiha.

"Hn…yeah," he mumbled and she just laughed again.

"Sasuke…D-do you like sweets?" she asked, trying to ask him without coming off as a weak girl.

"Not that much," he shrugged and paid for his things, as did Sakura and they were standing at the entrance of the store now.

"O-oh, I guess I'll just share some of these with Naruto then," she turned away, not surprised that the Uchiha boy didn't like sweets. He sighed and hated the thought that she was going to share those with Naruto. She went to leave, but he rested and hand on her shoulder, turning her around.

"I said I didn't like them very much, that doesn't mean that I absolutely hate them," he sort of mumbled, getting more and more worked up and embarrassed. Why was he doing this?

Sakura's eyes lit up a little. Did… did Sasuke just say that he didn't mind hanging out with her? 'How odd,' she thought. 'But…I still can't believe it!' she thought. She looked up at him and smiled, leaving the store with a half-confused Sasuke and a bag of sweets, along with his tomatoes of course.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto slept in that morning and rolled out of bed, hitting the floor and then sleeping for a little while longer. He then got up, ate and changed into his trademark orange clothes. He then went over to his window and saw Sakura and Sasuke pass by in the streets below. He just smiled and decided to leave and face the new day, happily.

Naruto left his apartment and slammed the door shut, running out as fast as he could to spy on the two since it seemed to prove interesting….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was… weird. That's all that Sasuke thought while walking along Sakura. Usually the Dobe was here to talk and talk and talk, but now, it was kind of quiet. Sakura just looked around as they were walking around town, looking around happily at everyone. Sasuke saw that she was pretty bubbly today and it made his discomfort of all of this go down.

He had to wonder though, just exactly where were they going? He was oblivious to the orange ninja that was following behind and asking the same question as he was. She took him to a bench, the bench where she had talked to him about parents that one day and he got angry with her. She had changed since then, even he had to agree that she wasn't as annoying as she used to be. Even though there were times when he thought she was unbearable, he knew that she wasn't actually that bad.

She sat down and took the sweets out, looking up at Sasuke. "Well, sit down then," she said and patted the empty bench next to her. Naruto hid in the bushes and looked out at the two, smirking. Sasuke sat down strangely. Since when did he take orders from her? He saw her sweets and wondered; he hadn't had a sweet in a long time. She took out the cherries and opened them, popping one in her mouth and throwing the stem away.

"Sasuke, want one?" she asked with another one in her mouth, the stem hanging outside of her mouth, visible.

He just nodded and took one and she took the box away, eating them happily. 'I want cherries…." Naruto whispered from the bushes and looked at the delicious cherries. Sasuke looked down at the cherry for a while before eating it. He realized one thing that day, sweets didn't taste that bad…

"U-umm." Sasuke looked over at the box of cherries that Sakura had.

"Hm? What is it Sauske-kun?" she asked.

"Well, can I have another?" he looked away, starting to feel that burning feeling on his face again. Sasuke, not now! He sort of growled at himself.

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Whatev- Wait… What?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I knew you liked sweet things!" she grinned and his face threatened to turn red.

"Who said I liked them?" he crossed his arms.

"Oh, I don't know…." She grinned evilly and shoved one in the Uchiha's mouth. "Maybe it's cuz' you actually do…"

Sasuke coughed and almost choked on the cherry. "What the hell!" Sakura just sniggered and took out some other sweets, ignoring his outburst. He turned away and crossed his arms, closing his eyes like he was mad at her.

"Come onnnnnnnnnn Sasuke!" she pouted. He just opened one eye and looked at her, smirking. She was so easy to fool…. Naruto looked over at the two, he was not dense in that sense. He knew what was exactly going on here….

'Sasuke…' his eyes widened.

'Sasuke….' he gasped.

'Sasuke isn't emo!!' he thought and snickered. "Oh my god!" he said to himself quietly.

Sakura pouted again and ate some chocolate, giving some to Sasuke as well. "Come on, you've gotta like chocolate! Nobody hates it!"

"Hn…"

Sasuke sighed and ate the chocolate. Dammit, why did he like this? Why was he with her? Why was he having a good time!? These questions flew threw his head and he suddenly got quiet again and the feeling that made him moderately happy started to disappear. His heart slowed, not wanting to beat fast any more….

"Sakura, I think I have to go," he mumbled.

"Oh, already?" she sighed. 'But he seemed to be having a good time…' she thought. 'Oh well. You should've known it wasn't going to last that long,' she thought to herself.

He noticed her inward sigh and felt…He didn't know…. It just made him feel a little bad. He got up and looked down at her again. "Yeah, I have to go,"

"Alright," she waved him off. "You can leave," she said and looked down at her sweets.

He knew he didn't have anywhere to go, he just… He nodded and walked off, but something kept telling him he should have stayed. He shrugged it off and headed into town, alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto left the bushes and headed into town as well, leaving lonely girl there to finish her sweets. He did want to join her, but then she'd know that he was spying. He sighed and kicked himself mentally. What the hell was Sasuke's problem anyway? One minute Naruto thought he was actually opening up and then the next he realizes he's leaving the poor bubble gum colored haired girl by herself. 'Damn that Sasuke,' he thought. He knew there was something though, something he had seen in Sasuke's eyes that he hadn't seen before.

And he was going to figure out just what that was.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Naruto…Well…not yet anyway.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah! A mission! A mission!" Naruto happily chanted.

"Calm down, Naruto. It's only a D-rank mission," she sighed.

"Oh shoot, at least try to be enthusiastic!" he cheered.

She laughed. "Alright, alright." She looked over at Sasuke who seemed to be quieter than normal. She wondered, but looked back at Naruto.

"Okay," he smiled.

"Yo," Kakashi showed up and looked at them all. "Eager aren't we?" he asked and smiled under his mask, looking at them all. "This isn't a hard mission but you'll have to be careful with some things.

"Over there are some boxes and things that need to be transported to a house," he said and pointed at the boxes. "The family moved in and needed some help with brining their stuff in." He looked at them again. "Some contain fragile things so you have to be careful," he smiled his normal smile. "But don't worry, they'll be labeled if they are fragile."

Sasuke heard all this, but yet again, he didn't. He wasn't really paying attention that day and he didn't know why it was hard to focus. The people that were moving in were a young couple and they thanked them politely.

"Thanks, we'll be near if you need any help," the woman said and then they were both off.

"Well, we'd better get started then," Kakashi grinned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke picked up a couple boxes and hazily took them where they were supposed to go. Sakura and Naruto followed behind, chatting away.

"Sakura! Sakura! Don't cha just wonder what's in these boxes? I mean, some of them are really heavy."

She could've smacked him, but her hands were full. "Naruto, it's their private things. We shouldn't go snooping in their boxes, even if some do look kinda interesting."

"Yeah, dobe. It wouldn't be right," Sasuke said and looked back, still walking on slowly.

"Awww, you guys aren't any fun!" he grinned. "Especially Sasuke. Doesn't he ever know how to have fun?" Naruto mentioned. Sakura just giggled and held onto her box that she was carrying firmly so she wouldn't drop it. Sasuke shot a glare in Naruto's direction and Naruto backed off slightly. "He looks more angsty than usual," Naruto whispered in Sakura's ear. Sakura giggled again, but more loudly this time.

Sasuke grunted and looked back. What were those two talking about?

"Imagine what it'd be like if he was like me," Naruto whispered again, balancing his box on one hand.

"Naruto, stop!" she just burst out laughing. She could never see Sasuke with Naruto's personality; it was too much and she just kept laughing.

"Stop fooling around," Sasuke growled.

"What? Just a little fun Sasuke-kun," she smiled.

"It's annoying."

She was sick of that word, so sick of it. "There are other words in the dictionary you know," she spat.

Sasuke looked back and was about to say something, but he tripped. He fell on his butt and the box landed beside him.

"Oh! Sasuke," Sakura looked down at the embarrassed Sasuke as Naruto and her stopped.

Naruto laughed and carried his box carefully. "Looks like you slipped up, teme," he grinned and walked past, still heading to the house.

Sakura put her box down and looked down at Sasuke. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Hn,"

"No, I mean… Are you okay? You've been acting a little strange."

"Sure, everything's fine,"

"Sasuke-kun, really? Has something been on your mind?" she asked, kind of worried.

"It's none of your business. You should really stop concerning yourself with me," he snapped and stood up, turning away from her. What's wrong with me? He closed his eyes and a look of pain came over him, knowing that Sakura would probably cry any minute.

Sakura eyes went to water up, but she stopped and a look of anger appeared on her face.

"No, Sasuke, it does concern me. We're part of a team and we need to stick together."

Shoot, she's cryi- She's not crying…She's angry? She put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and spun him around like the other day so he would face her "Talk."

"I-I.." Beads of sweat were forming on the side as Sasuke's face. What's gotten into me? She's so close… They were, in retrospect, only a few inches away from each other. Sasuke's face threatened to burn his cheeks again and an upcoming blush was evident. His heart skipped a beat. What was that?

"I was just over thinking some things," he muttered, all flustered. He escaped from her, taking his box and speeding off.

She raised an eyebrow and just sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "I hope Sasuke's box didn't say fragile on it," She picked up her box and headed off, feeling bad at the events that had taken place.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit!" Sasuke muttered as he heard some clatter in the box. He hoped nothing was broken. He decided to take a peek and opened it up. Yep, some things were broken. Why, why did he have a fragile box? Was it irony? Did some one hate him? Why? He groaned as he saw Naruto was approaching. Oh, wonderful. This day was just getting better and better by the second.

"Hahaha! Oh my god, Sasuke!"

'Great, just great,' Sasuke thought and sighed.

"Naruto, please, just shut up."

"Come on! I'd never think that you could be clumsy…" Kakashi was already in the house and heard the noise so he walked over.

"What's all this about?" He looked in Sasuke's box and raised an eyebrow. "What happened here, Sasuke? You aren't normally one to slip up, especially on a D-rank mission."

"Sorry," he stated.

"You'll have to take reasonability for this. You know that, right?"

"Yes, Kakashi."

"Okay," he let out and smiled and ruffled Sasuke's hair with his hand. Sasuke just pouted and pushed his hand away. Kakashi went back to moving boxes around, they were pretty much almost done.

"Sasuke?" Naruto poked him.

"What, dobe?" 

"What do you think of Sakura," he grinned and raised his eyebrow evilly.

"Hn, what about her?"

"Well, aside from the fact that she's smart and pretty and knows how to kick butt, what do you think of her?" he asked, trying to push buttons, seeing if he could hit the right one.

Sasuke started to think of what Naruto said. 'Aside from the fact that she's smart and pretty….' The words echoed around his head.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto smirked and waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face. 'He's taking along time to think about this. Wonder what's on his mind…" he thought to himself smugly.

"Hn?" the poor boy was so confused he didn't hear what Naruto said.

"Well, aren't you fazed today? What cha thinkin' bout'?" Naruto asked; a smug look still slapped on his face.

"Nothing."

'Shoot, he's not gonna say it right out!' Naruto thought. 'Oh well, I'll catch him some other time.' He thought. "Alright, I see." He got up when Kakashi said that they could leave. "Bye then, Sasuke.

"Well, that was weird…' Sasuke thought and looked over at Naruto. 'What's he up to?' He then eyed Sakura from across the room as she happily finished. He hadn't said anything to her since she had come to the house, he was slightly avoiding her and now she thought he was ignoring her completely. He got up and walked outside, as did everybody else. They had finished the mission, but were paid less because of Sasuke's little slip up.

Sakura groaned as she went to walk home. It was getting late and the sun started to set. 'Now Sasuke's ignoring me….' She sighed and started to feel terrible. She suddenly saw Naruto was by her, walking with her. "Naruto?"

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked and in his mind he knew when Sakura wasn't all right.

She let out a heavy sigh. "It's Sasuke again, isn't it?" he asked.

He eyes shot up to his face. How did he know..? "Sakura, I know. I'll beat that teme up! What did he do this time! I swear, I'll kick his butt!" he growled.

"No, no, Naruto," her eyes threatened to water up. "Why does he have to be so…? So cold sometimes!?" she blurted out, frustrated. She just couldn't take it and hugged Naruto tight for comfort, crying softly on his shoulder.

"S-Sakura," Naruto's gaze softened as he returned the hug. "It's alright. One day, one day you'll see." He said softly.

Sakura opened to her eyes to see a figure by a tree, but then, it was gone. 'I think I'm just tired,' she thought to herself and yawned.

Naruto let go of her and patted her head softly. "You all right, ne?" he asked.

"Thank you. You're really great, Naruto."

"Ahhh, don't be so funny," he smiled.

"No really," she smiled and waved as she went to leave. "See you tomorrow Naruto!"

"Bye! See you!" he walked off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke slumped down under the tree and sat down. What the hell! What the hell had he just seen!? Getting comfort in crying on Naruto's shoulder? How pathetic…His face turned to sudden rage. Jealous?? Haha, it was stupid, that's all…

She told him he was great? Even more pathetic… He was great? He could've laughed at that. But he didn't…

'I can't believe he hugged her like that,' Sasuke murmured under his breath.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Must I repeat myself? I don't own Naruto..**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke didn't get any sleep that night and the image of Naruto and Sakura kept replaying. _You wish that were you with her, don't you? _A voice echoed in his head. He sat up in bed and looked around at his empty room, in his empty house, in the empty district, alone. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, getting up. He went and got a drink of water and went back to bed, sleep did not grace him though. By morning, he looked dead tired.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had jumped out of bed that morning, happy as ever. She had a good night's sleep and was ready to face the new day, even with Sasuke's put downs. She ran out of the door and skipped to the bridge, meeting Naruto, but no Sasuke. "Naruto, have you seen Sasuke?" she asked.

"No, isn't he usually the early one?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah you're right. That's odd…"

"Yeah, I mean-" Naruto was cut off as he stared at something behind Sakura.

Sakura turned around and was greeted by a very run down looking Sasuke. "Sasuke?"

He averted his gaze from her and just sighed, going to his usual spot on the bridge. Whatever. His thoughts weren't in tune today and he just shrugged.

Sakura just looked back over at Naruto, secretly worried for Sasuke though.

"Mmm, Sakura, what do you wanna do after this?" Naruto asked.

"Well I don't have much to do…" she tilted her head. "Oh, hmmmm. Well we could always just go get some ramen. I mean, you love that, right?" she laughed.

"Of course!" he smiled.

"Sasuke, wanna come, too?" she asked, looking at the tired Uchiha.

Sasuke's eyes were glazed over as her stared at the ground half-heartedly. 'Hn…" he mumbled, barely audible.

Sakura's gaze looked one of worry, but she just shook her head. What's the point talking to someone when they won't listen?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Training went by through and daze and Kakashi even asked Sasuke if he was alright, but his only reply was 'Hn'.

"Come on Teme! We're leaving!" Naruto said and grinned, Sakura alongside with him.

Sasuke looked up at them and remembered that they had said something about ramen. "I'm not very hungry," he said quietly.

"Oh, okay! Come on Sakura, it'll be a date between us!"

Sasuke face suddenly turned darkly. She would reject Naruto, right?

"Okay Naruto. Whatever floats your boat," she grinned sheepishly and started to walk away with Naruto.

Sasuke's faced turned of one filled with anger. He snapped out of it and suddenly found himself walking along with them to get some ramen.

'Wonder why Sasuke suddenly decided to come,' Naruto thought. He then wondered and grinned evilly. It was hard for him to pass up ramen, but he wanted Sasuke to at least talk with Sakura… He ran away and vanished from their sight without them knowing.

"Huh? Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "I thought you weren't hungry," she muttered under her breath.

"I am…"

"Ahh alright," she smiled and suddenly found out that… Naruto had disappeared…. "Where did that knucklehead go?" she raised an eyebrow. Sasuke also looked around, confused, but only shrugged in response.

"We can still get ramen though!" she smiled and walked along with him.

"Hn,"

"Excuse me, but seriously…. Is that the only word you know?"

He let a small smirk form on his lips. "No, I know a lot of other words."

"That's probably the most you've said all day. Let me congratulate you! You should use your vocabulary more often." she said sarcastically.

He glared, but still started to feel…. That weird feeling came back again; bugging him and bugging him, making him glance at Sakura more than usual. He had no clue what in the world it was? He actually was worried…. He looked back up at the blue skies. Why?

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked and waved a hand in front of his face. "We're here."

He just nodded and sat down beside her. They ordered and sat quietly for a while.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

She rolled her eyes at his Hn. "Do you ever wonder about life? Like why we're here…Sometimes, there seems to be no reason…But my friends, my family, you, you're all my reason." She smiled.

He was a reason? That puzzled him…He was a reason… for why she was here?

"You guys are why I'm alive. If I was all alone, isolated, I would feel dead…. Do you understand?" she asked.

He just nodded slowly, eyes wider than normal.

"Good, because I just wanted you to know that we're here for you also, Sasuke. We can be your reason…. We are your reason. Don't ever feel the need to be alone, you can turn to us for help if you ever need it."

"Yeah, Sakura…" he looked away. Why was this so uncomfortable all of the sudden?

They got their ramen and Sakura slurped happily, looking over at the worried Sasuke. "Mmm good. Come on, you need to eat. You shouldn't feel down. I don't know what's bothering and I know you won't tell me, but it's still good to have some warm food in your tummy!" she smiled at him.

He obeyed her and ate his ramen; it wasn't bad. He was happy, and yet unhappy. Why was he so bugged by her?

"Sakura?"

"Mmm, yeah?" she asked and slurped some more happily.

"Thanks for worrying," he muttered quietly.

Her eyes were wide at first, but then her smile just softened. "It's alright, Sasuke-kun."

He looked over at her and his gaze was blank. He just gave a nod and ate his own ramen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finished and left the stand quietly, only to be greeted by a noisy Rock Lee.

"Sakura! My dear Sakura!" he chanted, running over to her and kissing her hand.

A vein popped out on Sasuke's head. And he glared at the boy.

"Ahh Lee! Hi!" she smiled.

"Sakura, you grace me with your wonderful presence!" he grinned. "I haven't seen you in fore-" Rock Lee was cut off though because Sasuke put an arm around Sakura's shoulder and shooed her away from Rock Lee.

"We have to go some where," he murmured and left the dumbfounded Rock Lee there, walking with a pink faced Sakura.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked.

"That guy is annoying." They walked quiet a ways away, over where there was nobody around.

"That doesn't mean you came take me away from there." She looked up at him as his shoulder rested softly on her shoulder, still pushing her along.

"…" He didn't have an answer.

"Sasuke?" she looked up at him as she tripped slightly and her head rested on his chest. She turned red immediately as she looked into his onyx eyes.

He turned red; it was noticeable, out in the blue. Shit! No! He looked away quickly. Had she noticed?

"S-sasuke-kun…I-I." She got closer to him, looking at him with those green eyes. She stared to get closer and closer, he mind turned off and her heart on, being drawn to him, closing her eyes.

He pulled away sorta quickly, and looked at the ground. "I-I got to go," he stated and walked off.

She stood there, dazed. What had happened? She hadn't noticed that he was blushing; all she had seen were those deep onyx eyes. They were filled with lots of things, too much to describe. She was still blushing heavily, being that close to him… He probably hated all of that though. She cursed herself for getting so close to the raven-haired boy…but what could she do?

Fate was catching up.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own Naruto…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up happily that morning, hopping out of bed. Yesterday replayed again and she just sighed. What happened? She just shook her head and went to get changed. She had a fair amount of energy that morning, so that was good. She stuck some toast in the toaster, waited for it and stuck it in her mouth when it popped out, not even bothering to butter it.

She was in a hurry so she swung open her door and went to run out, but was yet again stopped by something. She stumbled over and fell to the ground. "Oww…" she rubbed her butt. "Naruto, why are you at my house agai-" she was cut off though, because when she looked up, it wasn't Naruto, it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" she said a little muffled. The toast was dangling from a corner out of her mouth as she looked up at him. Sasuke looked down at her and then away again. Why did that look so damn cute? He muttered something about 'Walking' and 'Training'.

"Hmm?" she got up and brushed herself off. "You wanna walk to training with me?" she looked at him and took a bite out of her toast. 'Well this is weird…. He never comes to my house, ever…' she thought.

He just nodded. "Hn," he muttered, embarrassed already. Why was he here? He was just passing by and his legs just took him over here without thinking. He was going to walk away at the last minute but she had swung open her door and ran into him.

She smiled wide, happily. "Okay," she nodded and they started their way towards the bridge.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ne, Sasuke, Why are you always so quiet?" she looked up at him as they were walking in silence.

"I don't have anything to say," he said.

"Oh…" she just looked back at the ground.

He looked over at her and sighed. Great… she got all quiet again. They made it to the bridge in a few more seconds silence and waited for their Sensei.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo," Kakashi showed up, eventually and looked at all his students. Naruto…well looked like normal Naruto, Sasuke just looked plainly quiet and Sakura looked to quiet. He sighed and announced that they were having a mission today. This made them perk up a little.

"OOOOOO! What rank! What rank!" Naruto cheered.

"It's going to be a C-ranked mission. We have to transport a cart of goods."

"What kind of goods?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing you really need to know," he said and smiled at her under his mask. She just pouted and looked at the ground.

"Go get ready to leave. We leave in an hour," he said and disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto happily ran back to his house, packed, and ran back in record time. Kakashi was there with the cart, leaning against it and reading his book. He noticed Naruto and looked up. "Oh, Naruto. You're already back…."

Naruto just smiled wide and waited for the others…

Sasuke packed what he needed and left. This trip would probably take a day or two depending on where they were going. He headed out, looking up at the sky and then back at the ground. He made it there and saw that Naruto was already there and Sakura was walking towards them.

"Are we ready to go?" Kakashi asked and smiled.

They all nodded and headed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, of course, had to be marching in front, pulling the cart along.

"Naruto," Sakura said firmly, but couldn't help but giggle at the blonde's silly actions.

"What?" he said and looked back, still marching.

"Stop marching like that!" she couldn't help but let a laugh slip now.

They were walking along side the cart and Kakashi was lazily walking behind it. Nothing was wrong it seemed…for the moment.

"Whyyyyyyyy?!" he whined, kidding around.

She just smiled and Sasuke looked down at her, frowning. Why couldn't he get her to smile like that? What was so great about that blonde idiot anyways? Kakashi looked up from his book and saw a laughing Sakura, an obnoxious Naruto…and a frustrated Sasuke? 'Hmm wonder what's up with him,' he thought ad shrugged, going back to his book.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had all walked all day and they would make it to their destination tomorrow.

"Let's set up camp here," Kakashi stated. They were in an open area by a forest and the sun had started to set. They set up camp and put the tents up. After that, they all plopped down on the ground, tired.

"My feet hurt!" Naruto groaned.

"Yeah," Sakura just nodded and lay back, looking up at the now dark sky, filled with stars.

"Hn.." Sasuke just shrugged, leaning against a tree.

"They look really pretty," Naruto just opened his eyes wide at the vast sky and the stars that looked down upon them.

"They do. They're beautiful…It's nice, laying like this."

Naruto only nodded and Sasuke looked over at her. Naruto yawned and got up, heading over to the tent. "I think I'm gonna call it a night…" he muttered. He wondered where Kakashi had gone, but only shrugged, going inside and plopping down to bed.

Sakura yawned and got up as well. "You know what Sasuke, I might call it a night, too."

"Did you really get that tired?" he asked bluntly, kind of sarcastic, looking up at her.

"Oh, don't start," she sighed, kneeling down and tapping his forehead.

She then got up and went to go to bed. "I'll be going now."

Sasuke didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit. Why could she just talk to him like that without caring about what she said around him anymore? She made him frustrated and he was now even more frustrated. She was like a stupid puzzle and his heart was like a stupid puzzle and this was like a stupid puzzle and that was like a stupid puzzle. Why did it seem that every day was like a stupid puzzle? Also, no one had tapped his forehead like that since Itachi had used to do since he was little. He growled and got up, angry.

"Sasuke?" she saw him get up quickly, he looked angry.

He slammed his hand against a tree that was behind her, pinning her between him and a tree. He was just tired and fed up of being confused and now he was just getting overly frustrated.

"Dammit Sakura! What the hell is wrong with you?!" he looked down at her intensely.

"W-what? N-nothing…" she was getting uncomfortable like this. "What's wrong? What did I do?" she looked up at him, looking quite pretty under the moonlit sky.

Damn moonlight. Why's she have to look so pretty under it? Damn it all. Damn this feeling. His gaze started to soften and his anger started to fade from being this close to her and capturing her sweet cherry blossom scent. He looked down at her lips. Damn them, too. He felt like claming them for his own…

"S-sasuke?" she asked again but was getting no response. She noticed he was coming closer, inches away. His breath ran down her neck and she shuddered, melting. He pulled away though and she begged for his warmth to come back.

"I'm going to bed," he announced quietly and walked off into the tent. He had left her there again, confused. Why was there always an excuse for him to leave? Maybe he was just overtired and didn't know that he was that close though…

Or maybe she was just imagining all of this…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: No…. I STILL don't own Naruto…If only I had enough money….**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi looked down from the tree he was in at the retreating Sasuke and the confused Sakura. He had just come up here for look around, but then was caught up in seeing that whole scene with Sakura and Sasuke unfold beneath him. "So…Sasuke does have some feelings to show…but now they're both confused," he sighed and shook his head, now seeing Sakura going to bed as well. "Sasuke probably doesn't even get it…" He had been wondering why the boy had been frustrated lately…and been glancing over at the pink cherry blossom more…

Maybe he'd have to intervene or at least talk with Sasuke. No, that might make him mad…. He was always worried about his student's safety, but this time he'd deal with more than that. He went to bed after awhile, too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had woken up from an okay night's sleep. She had slept a little, but things were on her mind. She stretched and went to her bag that lies in the corner. They all had separate tents and her tent was zipped up right now and it was also early so she decided it was okay to change right now. She opened it up, grabbed some clean clothes, and took off her top. She was about to slip another one on, but low and behold, someone had unzipped the tent and shouted in, "SAKURA-CHAN! Breakfa-" his voice trailed off though when he saw the half-dressed Kunochi who was already blushing heavily.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" a piercing scream echoed through the forest.

Sasuke spun around; he was helping with breakfast when he had heard her scream. "Sakura! Naruto!" he ran over to the tent and saw Naruto there, dazed. "What's wrong?" he asked quickly and looked in quickly. He saw what he thought he saw alright… A dark red color washed over his cheeks as she yelled again. Now two boys were just staring at her and her blush wouldn't stop. Sasuke took his head out of the tent, turned around, grabbing Naruto's collar of his shirt and dragged the dazed boy away, quiet dazed himself. It looked like Naruto did receive a smack from her, because there seemed to be a big bump on his head.

Kakashi looked over at the two blushing and silent boys as they sat down to eat. 'Well, they're quiet, wonder what happened….' He thought and went back to reading his book.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had sat there for a few more moments, blush still hanging over her cheeks. First Naruto and then Sasuke…She sighed and changed all of the way. She had given Naruto a good smack, but he only sat back outside of the tent and looked at the ground, blushing and dazed. She just shook her head and walked out, fully changed and she went over to eat. She looked at the two boys, but they avoided eye contact.

Sakura sighed and just sat down, eating quietly. Naruto eventually got over it though and his blush faded. Sasuke on the other hand had to pretty much hide his face from any more on coming threats for his face to turn red. "Ahhh, sorry I just looked in your tent like that…" Naruto said and leaned back after finishing his food. She looked over at him and nodded.

"It's alright Naruto, really. Just don't do it again…"

He nodded and she looked over at Sasuke, expecting him to say something. Nothing came out of the raven-haired boy's mouth though and she just sighed.

"Sorry…" he said quietly.

Her head shot up; did she hear that right? The Uchiha just apologized? That was rare…Kakashi quirked an eyebrow.

'Well isn't that interesting,' he thought and smiled under his mask.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the finished breakfast, they got everything together eventually and started their walk again. Naruto pulled the cart once again and Sakura walked more towards the front to talk with Naruto since Sasuke wasn't saying anything really.

"Naruto, how's it going?" she asked, smiling.

"Ahh good! I have tons of energy left!" he grinned at her and walked along happily.

"How do you have so much energy? It makes me envious…"

Sasuke's eyes shot up at her and a glare formed on his face, oh yes, he got very pissed. She was envious of his energy? Shouldn't she be like that to him…He had energy too and was certainly stronger, but he chose to save it in case they needed it for fighting or something, not just be a hyperactive-knuckle head-blonde-stupid-dobe and use it all up.

"Oh really Sakura-chan?! I've always had this much energy! We could train sometime and bring yours up.."

That was the last straw. "Sakura, stand at the side of the cart more incase an enemy comes. We need to watch over it carefully, not goof around," Sasuke said and shot a glare at the blonde boy as if to say 'Mind, hands off,' Naruto caught this and was confused…What did Sasuke have to be mad about with him?

Sakura looked back at Sasuke. "All you think about is the mission, you need to loosen up a little sometimes!"

"Getting injured because of you goofing around wouldn't be smart," he was actually more worried about her getting injured than him.

She let out a forceful sigh and walked back to the side of the cart, looking over at Sasuke. 'Always puts the mission first…' she thought.

'At least she isn't by Naruto anymore,' he thought and sighed himself.

Kakashi looked over at the two and wanted to laugh at Sasuke's jealousy. Of course, he could see it right away. He always knew that Sasuke had sort of possessiveness over the cherry blossom. Sakura was clueless though; he just called her back there to get her from talking with Naruto.

Kakashi got a little caught up in some thought and noticed an enemy was close. He lifted his headband and looked around, they were coming closer and fast. "Sasuke! Naruto! Sakura! Get ready! We have some guests…"

They all nodded and got into stance, eyes darting around. What would somebody want with the boxes in the cart? Kakashi hadn't said what was in them, but they couldn't have been that important.

A man flew out of the bushes and sent some kunai towards them. They dodged and stood in front of the cart, protecting the goods. The man stood in front of them and smirked. "Awww some little kids are playing Ninja… " Some more ninja emerged from the bushes and looked at them, laughing.

"Shut up!" Naruto opened his big mouth. "We can kick your butt!"

"Oh, really?" he smirked at went to hit them, but Kakashi had hid and then come in, kicking the man in the head and sent him flying into a tree. He slumped over, but got back up after a couple of seconds. "That all you got?" he asked, still smirking.

"Don't move," Kakashi said to team 7. "Just protect the cart."

They all nodded and he headed forward to beat all of them and shoo them off. He did a pretty good job and after a few punches and kicks later there was a pile of unconscious ninja at the side of the road. He smiled and put his headband down back over his eye. But something else caught his attention. Another ninja had been hiding under genjutsu and he had underestimated him. How the hell could he do that? He was Kakashi…

The man jumped out with kunai in hand and Sakura was already there, protecting the cart. How'd she see through it so fast? He didn't care though; he went right at her full speed with the Kunai. Sasuke turned around quickly in time to see Sakura getting stabbed. Time stopped.

She fell to the ground slowly, blood was seen and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"S-sakura?" Sasuke said quietly. She had managed to injure the other guy and he stumbled over. Kakashi went there quickly, punching him into unconsciousness.

"Sakura!" Naruto's face scrunched up and he ran to the cherry blossoms side. "Sakura! Are you okay?!" No answer came. He flipped her over; there was a wound in the middle of her chest, bad news, really bad.

'No…' Sasuke's looked at her limp figure on the ground in Naruto's arms. Naruto's face filled with sadness. Was she okay?!

Kakashi went over to her side quickly as well, Sasuke just stood there, staring. Kakashi looked down at her sadly, this was his fault for not being careful enough. 'Dammit!' he cursed to himself. Kakashi said some things to Naruto quickly and Naruto nodded, but Sasuke didn't hear any of this, his cherry blossom was hurt…

'No….' she seemed lifeless. Was she breathing? He couldn't see if her chest was moving up or down from there.

'No! Not again dammit!' he thought and his eyes reflected the scene before him.

"Sakura!" Sasuke finally snapped and ran over there, not caring. He needed to see her.

He needed to make sure she was alright…


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: No, I don't own Naruto. I realized that I never will either…Oh well…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blue skies were blocked by some oncoming storm clouds as Sasuke ran to Sakura. Naruto and Kakashi looked at Sasuke in surprise when he had shouted her name. If this moment wasn't so sad, Kakashi might smile at the raven-haired boys care for her, but things, at the moment, didn't looked to good for the wilting cherry blossom.

No more blue skies, no more sun, and maybe, no more Sakura, only rain came as Sasuke went to her. He fell to his knees when he got there and looked to see if she was breathing, any sign of life at all. He looked over her carefully and let out a small sigh of relief; she was still breathing, but very slowly. He still looked worrisome though and she needed medical attention right away. He looked at Kakashi and Naruto quickly.

"Why are we just sitting here?" he asked firmly. "She needs medical attention."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke's face, he knew. Naruto looked to, he had never seen Sasuke look at Sakura like that before. Kakashi stood quickly, taking the shaking, wounded Sakura in his arms. The rain beat down on them all, making things worse and their clothes stuck to their bodies as well. Kakashi looked over at Naruto and Sasuke quickly.

"We may have to abandon the cart to get her somewhere where she can receive care," he said. "Unless you two can find a medical facility on your own. But, I don't know if it would be a wise choice. I don't want anymore of you to get hurt by my carelessness."

"Kakashi-sensei, it wasn't you fault!" Naruto protested. "I promise we'll get her somewhere safe and we'll all be fine! We can't make this mission a failure and let the goods get ruined!"

Sasuke started to get anxious as he stared and Sakura in Kakashi's arms. They had to go soon! They couldn't just stand here deciding what to do!

Kakashi looked over at the anxious Sasuke and the willing Naruto. He let out a sigh. "I hope you two know where you're going. I'll deliver the goods and you get Sakura somewhere where she can be treated, there's a hospital not to far from here. We can't stand around like this anymore in the rain with her wound like that. I'll meet you at the hospital when I'm done delivering the goods. So, go quickly!" he pointed in the direction they should head off to and they both nodded.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! I'll take you!" Naruto said quickly and reached out to take Sakura in his arms.

"No, Naruto, I'll take her," Sasuke said quietly and took her from Kakashi's arms quickly. Kakashi blinked a couple times and then headed over to the cart. "Go!" he called to them.

They both nodded and ran off so they could find somewhere to get her help.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Naruto ran through out the trees, looking for anywhere to take her. Sasuke looked down at the shivering Sakura in his arms, she looked so cold. His face turned to worry again and she curled up to his chest for warmth. Sasuke quickened his pace as Naruto followed right behind.

"Sasuke! You're going to fast, we might fall or trip from the rain!" he called out to him.

"Shut up, Naruto." He growled and looked at her again.

"Sasuke-teme what's your problem?" he caught up to Sasuke and looked at Sakura, she looked worse. "Oh! Sakura-chan!" he cried. "We had better hurry then!" he looked worried, too.

"Hn,"

"Sasuke?"

"What now?" he growled again and looked at Naruto, he had no patience right now.

"What's with you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, now looking over at the blonde boy.

Naruto knew full well what was going on though, even if Sasuke was more clueless than he. "Never mind," he sighed. He figured he should let Sasuke figure out for himself. And, if he didn't, well, let's just say Naruto had a few tricks up his sleeve for getting him to realize.

Sakura started to shiver more after that and Sasuke stopped for a moment. "Sasuke?" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke took off his shirt, wrung it out of water and slipped it over Sakura. Even if it was wet as well, it might just keep her a slight bit warmer, and that's all that mattered. Naruto smiled at Sasuke as then started up again. 'Wow….' Naruto thought and looked at the now shivering Uchiha and the warmer Sakura. 'I never knew Sasuke could care like that…'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They quickly found a town after that and there was a hospital near the center. They rushed in and ran to the desk, Naruto starting to blabber a bunch of stuff to the lady that was working at the front desk, saying about how Sakura needed immediate attention and blah blah.

The lady told him to stop talking and looked over at the shirtless Uchiha and the wet, hurt girl in his arms. "I'll need you to fill out some things, but we'll get her some immediate attention." She said formally and called a doctor and some nurses who rushed Sakura to quickly take care of her.

Sasuke did all of what was asked; he filled out forms and other crap before sitting down, anxiously, waiting to see if Sakura would be alright. Dammit, Sakura, why did you have to go get hurt? He growled softly. Naruto sat there in the chair beside Sasuke, looking at his anxious face.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I'm sure she'll be fine. Sakura isn't weak you know, she's stronger than you think," Naruto said in a hushed tone, now looking at the floor.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, a little surprised. His gaze averted to the floor though and his face looked tired. "I know, Naruto. I know." Naruto just smiled and gave a nod at him. He then tried to lighten the mood though.

"Sasuke, I think you'd better find another shirt though, I think you're starting to get some new fan girls," Naruto snickered as he looked across the room at some girls who were eyeing Sasuke up and down. Sasuke just looked over at them and shook his head. They squealed when he looked over and started gossiping and talking about him. Probably some stupid stuff about how hot he was and how tone his body was and some other crud.

"How sad," he sighed and Naruto laughed. It was really pretty annoying at how they started at him with that lustful look…Sakura never looked at him like that, not once. Even though she had been a fan girl once, she didn't. Now she just looked at him with that soft gaze…that inviting smile…that- He shook his head. Just what was he thinking? He sighed mentally.

"I wonder if I took off my shirt they'd stare at me, too," Naruto then said to himself. Sasuke just shook his head.

"No, don't."

Naruto just laughed more and Sasuke just sighed again. The girls that were standing over there had to go, but they made sure to get one last good stare at Sasuke before leaving.

"That was pretty disturbing," Naruto said, watching them leave.

"Hn," was just Sasuke's reply as his thought eventually wound up back to Sakura. He kept thinking of her…. Why? He really didn't get it…was something wrong? He was probably just worried about his teammate…but something was telling him otherewise that she wasn't just his teammate, and she wasn't just there in his mind all the time, and he wasn't just always looking at her…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A nurse came out about an hour later and looked at them with what seemed a sad face. Sasuke perked up and stared at her intensely. Was she alright? Was she going to be okay? That nurse look doesn't seem too happy…Questions flew threw his head as she went to say something.

"She had a pretty serious injury," the nurse sighed and Sasuke frowned.

"But, she's going to be just fine," she smiled and both boys let out a sigh of relief.

"God!" Naruto said loudly. "Why such the face when you came out here then?!"

She looked over at him. "Well if you worked in here all day I'm sure you'd be tired."

"I'm a ninja lady! I know what tired is!"

She just ignored that comment and looked at both of them again. "One of you can see her now if you wish. She's sleeping, but you can still visit her." Sasuke looked up at the nurse. He was about to say something about who would visit when Naruto interrupted.

"Sasuke, go see her," Naruto stated quickly.

Sasuke blinked once before taking it in. "Hn," he nodded and stood up, following the nurse to Sakura's room. Why did Naruto want him to go see her? He wanted to see her though; actually it felt like he needed to.

It felt like that a lot recently, that he needed to….


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I. Don't. Own. Naruto.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nurse led Sasuke straight to Sakura's room and stopped outside of the door. "Don't excite her too much, she's still recovering and we can't have that wound reopened. Let her rest a little, too" she mentioned and smiled at him. "You can go in now," she said and left, heading off to do other things. Excite her? He was staring to wonder… He just stood there awhile though, staring at the door for a good while before actually opened the door and went in…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat in the lobby still and yawned; it was getting late. The sun was already gone and now it was getting pretty dark out side. He started to wonder how Kakashi was doing, but he really didn't have to wonder much longer because Kakashi himself showed up a few minutes later.

Naruto was almost dozing on the chair when he saw him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" he called out and grinned.

"Yo," he said in his usual tone and came over to Naruto.

"Did the stuff get delivered?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, how's Sakura?" Kakashi asked, still a little worried for his student.

"That's great and Sakura's going to be just fine!" he grinned.

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. "That's good," he smiled under his mask. He then looked around, where was Sasuke though?

"Naruto, where's Sasuke?" he asked Naruto firmly, wondering where Sasuke went off to.

"He went to see Sakura-chan!" he smiled and Kakashi then smiled, too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stepped in the room and closed the door behind him, looking around the room. He saw Sakura right away; she looked so much better. Color was restored to her face and she looked much warmer. He walked over to her and looked down, gently.

She had bandages all around her chest to cover the wound. They went from her collarbone all the way to above her belly button, wrapped around neatly. He noticed also that her shirt and his was on the end of the bed, dry, and neatly folded.

"Sakura…" he heard himself say softly. He didn't even know he said her name. He looked over her; she looked so peaceful while sleeping…. He shook his head yet again to shake the thoughts. Just what was he doing in here anyway? She's sleeping ….He just sighed.

He just took a chair though and sat by her bed, looking out the window quietly. Since there was nothing he could do, he just sat there. His eyes eventually looked back over at her again and he noticed she was kind of cold. He took the covers and pulled them over her, also taking his shirt, unfolding it and putting it on the covers on top of her for extra warmth.

He just let a sigh slip again. His head started to droop; it really had been a long day. He was getting a little tired as the stars in the sky started to define themselves and the room darkened. His mind pondered so many things, but it just wanted to shut down for a while and his tiredness shown in his eyes. Eventually, eventually his head drooped down so much that he rested his head on the side of her bed, his back bent in the chair and his head buried in his arms as he slept…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Kakashi just sat there in the waiting room, bored.

"I wonder what Sasuke-teme is doing…" Naruto wondered to himself. "He's been in there awhile…" Naruto went to get up, but Kakashi just stopped him.

"It's alright," he smirked. "I'm sure they're both fine. We can check later,"

Naruto just grinned. "Yeah, you're right." He then went quickly to sit back down, looking at Kakashi.

"Sensei…"

"Yeah?" he smiled and looked at Naruto. "What is it?"

"Well, it's about Sasuke."

"Oh, really?" Kakashi looked down at his book, remembering the page he was on before putting it away.

"Yeah…. Well, he's just been acting weird lately. I think I know… but…I just don't wanna assume…"

Kakashi just smiled wider. 'So, he noticed, too. I'm surprised…. Naruto even knows…' he thought and just shook his head to himself. "I think your assumptions are right, Naruto," he said bluntly, knowing exactly what Naruto was talking about.

"But! Kakashi-sensei! He won't even say anything…"

"Naruto, I think he's just confused. He'll get it soon, and if not, we'll just have to give him a little push in the right direction," he winked and got his book out again.

Naruto's grin turned devilish and he nodded, pleased with this new mission…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man, did Sakura's head hurt when she woke up the next morning. The sun penetrated through the window and lit the room up, shining in her eyes. She then remembered yesterday…. She quickly looked down at the wound she had gotten, it was all bandaged and healed up, but it still hurt to move. She wondered who had taken her to the hospital…She then felt pretty sad for being weak like that on the mission and getting injured…

She just let out a sigh and looked out the window at the beautiful day that was outside. But, she smelled this familiar smell that made her feel all comfortable in side. She looked down and found the source; her eyes widened. Why was Sasuke's shirt here? She held it up, but then quickly let it drop back to the bed when she saw who was in the room with her, head still resting on the side of her bed, asleep. Her eyes widened more…Why…?

"Sasuke-kun?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto fell asleep last night and after Kakashi finished reading his book, he too decided to take a doze. After the sun shown in and morning came around Naruto twitched a little and tried to roll over, only falling on the floor and waking up abruptly with some bed-head. He got up quickly, surprised and looked around dumbly. A nurse that was passing by just giggled slightly and he turned a little red from embarrassment.

He just shook his head and looked at the dozing Kakashi who had a book on his face, breathing in and out slowly. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called out to him, but no answer came. He proceeded to poke him and then 'poof!' the clone of Kakashi disappeared. "What the?!" Naruto stumbled back a bit.

Kakashi had already woken up a little while ago and he was now standing behind Naruto, coffee in hand. "Looks like you fell for it," he smiled.

Naruto just spun around and then growled. "Sensei!!" he whined, but then noticed…Sasuke still wasn't back… "Ummm…. Sasuke isn't back yet…" he said, confused.

Kakashi just nodded and looked at him. "Yeah, I was just about to go see what he's doing," he nodded.

"Yeah! I want to visit Sakura-chan and see what Sasuke's up to in there!" he just grinned and Kakashi shook his head, laughing slightly. Kakashi did have to wonder though. Did Sasuke fall asleep while in there…?

Naruto then looked at Kakashi's coffee. "So, you're gonna drink that, right?" he asked, hoping he would take his mask down to drink it.

"Yeah," he stated casually. "Wait! Naruto what's that?!" he pointed to something random and Naruto looked over in that direction, but by the time Naruto got it and looked back, all of the coffee was gone and all the nurses seemed to be drooling over Kakashi.

"Yeah…Naruto, can you throw this away for me?" He handed Naruto the empty cup and walked past the dumbfounded Naruto. Naruto then snapped out of it and looked at the empty cup…

How the hell did he do that?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura Haruno had a lot to blush about that morning. And by a lot, there was a lot. First, Sasuke was there with her. For whatever reasons she didn't know. Two, he was shirtless. For reasons she didn't know either. Three, he was sleeping right beside her and looked…handsome to say in the least. She didn't even know why he was there in the first place!

She let a small squeak come out as her whole face turned 'tomato' red. She looked away immediately, not really wanting to look at the shirtless Sasuke, but she really did. She knew it wasn't right to stare though, so she just looked out the window quietly.

Sasuke eventually came around to though and started to wake up. He opened his eyes slowly, his vision was blurry and the sun shown on him, warming him. He looked up from where he was resting his head after a while, getting a vision full of pink. His eyes opened wider as he realized what he had done and where he was…and who else was awake….

"Sakura..."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I. Don't. Own. Naruto.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was surprised; that's all he had to say. Sakura was here, in front of him, awake and seemingly alert that he was in the room with her. He didn't even know how to explain himself. I mean, he was in here all night, sleeping by her side. She was probably even more surprised than him though! He was shirtless, too. So that just added on the weight.

She looked at him, eyes wide, and then away at the floor. She was obviously uncomfortable, but at the same time, happy and content that he was here. She then looked at his shirt that she was clutching onto and quickly shoved it in his face while looking at the floor, blushing.

"H-here, take it," she squeaked quietly.

He blinked a couple of times before giving her a nod, taking the shirt and slipping it on. He then looked back at her. Why was this whole situation just…ugh! Why couldn't he figure it out? By now, he would've just left this annoying girl already. But, something told him not to, so he didn't.

He had a hard time finding what to say. "How're you feeling?" is what came out of his mouth. He was actually surprised at himself that he said it.

She looked at him, but her gaze averted to the ground again. She actually felt really disappointed in herself by now. She let the mission down, her team down, and her self down. The weight was just piling on her shoulders as she kept telling her self this stuff. She always failed them…why couldn't she be use to them? Why did she always fail?

"I-I'm fine," she said half-heartedly.

'No you're not,' a little voice in Sasuke's head said to him. "Really now?" he just sat back in his chair more, raising an eyebrow.

She looked up at him after that smart remark. Why did he care anyway? Just why was he here in the first place? What, did Kakashi make him stay in here? Naruto? She felt like crying any moment. She came to the conclusion that he was only in here because he was made to be in here! Or so she thought…

She quivered slightly. "Why are you in here?" she asked. "Just so you can rub my failure in my face? Just so you can tell me that my whole life is one failure after another?!" a tear rolled down her cheek and she closed her eyes tightly. She bit her lip and held her arms close. 'Not now! Don't cry!' she thought, but only more tears came. They came and came…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked along with Kakashi towards Sakura's room, tagging along happily. He couldn't wait to see if she was feeling better, and also to see what Sasuke was doing. He grinned internally at the thought. He looked up at Kakashi with a big grin.

"I can't wait to tell Sakura-chan that the mission was a success and she actually helped save the cart!"

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure she'll be pleased to hear it. I think Sasuke will want to know that the mission was completed as well."

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned wide and sped off to Sakura's room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke just looked at her crying. Why- why was she crying? Did he do this? His gaze softened as he looked at her. Something took a hold of him and started to control him, even if his head thought it would be unreasonable. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she gasped slightly, her crying stopping abruptly.

"No, Sakura. You didn't fail."

"W-what?" she sniffled, looking at this…this softer Sasuke… She didn't seem to be registering what he was saying. She was expecting a 'you failed.' or ' you got in my way again.'

What was he doing? He didn't even know. He got closer to her, looking directly in those eyes, those beautiful eyes. Damn, how they made him drawn in to her.

"You didn't fail. Sakura, you saved the cart even if you did get injured," he let a sigh slip.

Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke actually said that…H-he…said that. He told her that she wasn't a failure, and that was enough, that was enough. "S-sasuke," was all she managed to say. She got closer to him and got that same feeling, that feeling of being drawn toward him.

Sasuke saw her coming closer and he didn't know exactly what happened next, but his heart…. it led him on without his consult. His head wanted to overpower his heart once again, but it was getting more difficult…

Sakura closed her eyes; feeling like it was only Sasuke and she in this world. Her face got closer and closer to his until she could feel that same hot breath run down her neck, that closeness. She wanted to make him feel better; she wanted to be the one to save him.

"S-sasuke-kun," she heard her self say.

He liked it. He liked that she was calling out to him; it was almost hypnotizing. He looked at her face advancing closer as he bent in, closing his own eyes.

His heart sped up faster and faster.

Wow…

What is that?

His heart beat?

_Bump bump_

Four inches away.

_Bump bump_

Three inches.

_Bump bump_

Two inches.

_Bump bump bump_

One inch.

_Bump bump bump bump_

_BOOM!_

Wait, what was that?! Sasuke didn't feel her soft lips against his like he wanted. Those desirable ones that he felt like claiming for his own… His eyes shot open as his head spun around towards the door. His eyes narrowed…

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out, utterly oblivious to what was just about to take place. Sakura pulled back, blushing as her gaze averted to the floor. Sasuke's mind came back to him quickly. Was he…about to kiss her? He stood up quickly, looking away.

'Naruto! Why?' she cried internally. She…she almost kissed him, didn't she? Her heart had skipped a beat being that close to him…. She just wished…uhhh! Naruto had interrupted! Naruto had opened the door wide and ran in, not even knocking…

"How are you feeling?!" He asked loudly and ran to her side, grinning at Sasuke as he passed by.

"Ahh, I'm fine…"

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course! I'm strong!" she smiled and felt good about her self in a long while.

"Good! Guess what?" he said excited. "Sakura, the mission wasn't a failure!"

Her eyes darted to him. "Really? That's good," she felt herself overwhelmed with some happiness. But, she couldn't help but feel bugged about something. About Sasuke…

Sasuke had just huffed slightly, but he felt good that the mission wasn't a failure and that Kakashi delivered the stuff safely. He went to leave the room as Naruto talked non-stop to Sakura and she listened, smiling and watching him.

He just took another look back and left the room to head out to the lobby. He had been in there too long anyway… As he was walking back though Kakashi passed by him.

"So, how'd it go?" Kakashi said, smirking before walking away towards Sakura's room.

Sasuke was confused as Kakashi left him alone there in the empty hospital hall.

How did what go?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Don't own Naruto sadly.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The only thing that Sasuke thought about while walking back to the lobby is what had happened. He was really about to kiss her…He just……didn't get it. Why? He didn't get this feeling…but things were starting to open up to indicate what it was. He couldn't- No, he wouldn't believe it…

Why though? He had to focus on training, but he couldn't lately. Dammit, if this feeling made him distracted then maybe he should just get rid of it…. No. It made him feel better about things…about her. She had changed started to change in his eyes… He really didn't see her as being so weak anymore.

He was becoming the weak one now… Caving in to her and these feelings. She was just too…welcoming. That's really what he wanted even though he didn't realize it himself. Open arms seemed really good after years of loneliness. His mind kept backing off though, refusing to accept it all.

Was he scared of it all? No, nothing scared him …right? He was an Uchiha…

He walked over to a chair in the lobby and sat down in it, dazed. He ran his fingers through his hair, holding his head in his hands, looking at the floor with tired eyes as his mind wandered off. There was a word for all of this. He knew, and yet he didn't.

This feeling…

It had to have a word.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto chattered away in the room with Sakura, but she really wasn't paying attention after awhile of his chatter. Her eyes were glazed over as she just stared blankly ahead of her. That couldn't have happened.

She found herself loving Sasuke even more.

This could've made her cry out loud though. She was just getting hurt over and over again. She loved someone that she knew might never love her back. He just seemed so…caring when he had said those words, when he was in there with her. Was she falling for it all over again though? Her mind learned to play tricks on her constantly.

She didn't know if she could take that hurting all over again. She just wanted to be in those arms of his. She saw in his eyes that deep down, there was something, something that he needed. They looked so gentle when he looked at her earlier.

But, yet again, her mind seemed to play tricks on her, so she really didn't know what to believe anymore.

"N-naruto," she interrupted his constant talking.

He looked at her face and frowned. He recognized that face and his face instantly got serious. Every time her face looked like that, it usually had something to do with Sasuke. He could've sworn that that guy was stupider than him sometimes.

He must've done something again…

"Sakura, what did he do this time. Did he say something mean to you?" He growled, crossing his arms.

Sakura just looked up at him and laughed slightly.

"No, Naruto. He said something…" her voice trailed off.

Naruto was confused. What could've he said?

"What?"

"Well, he said something…kind," she said as her gaze softened slightly.

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Really? You can talk to me about anything you know, Sakura," he said soothingly, resting a hand on her shoulder and giving her a small smile.

"Well, he told me I didn't fail and I actually saved the cart and…and…and," she blurted out quickly, restraining herself from saying the rest

Naruto just smirked slightly. "I see."

"No! NO! Ahhh… Naruto, I really don't know what to do," she said, looking at him. "I just don't want to make myself believe falsely and get hurt again," she said quietly, averting her gaze to the ground sadly.

He shook his head. "Sakura, I promise you won't get hurt again. It's a promise of a lifetime!" he smiled widely at her.

She laughed to herself. "Thanks, Naruto, it just seems that every time I try to get close…something happens and he draws away, back to himself. Away from everybody and everything."

"I know what you mean, Sakura." He withdrew his hand from her shoulder. "I'll talk to him, does that sound alright?"

She blinked a couple times, but just nodded slowly. "Thank you, Naruto. You're such a great friend."

He just gave a signature grin and headed for the door. "I know." Before he could head out though, Kakashi opened up the door and waved at them both, smiling.

"Hello." He then looked at both of their faces and his smile faded. He just walked over to Sakura and smiled.

"So, how're you feeling?" he asked Sakura. He knew that they were just talking about something serious, but he really didn't want to pry in their business right now. Naruto just looked over at Sakura, shrugged, and walked out to go find Sasuke.

Sakura looked at Kakashi and smiled. "I'm feeling much better. I hope I'll be able to leave soon."

Kakashi nodded. "You'll be able to leave tomorrow or the day after it seems. It depends on how well it heals," he said and smiled.

"That sounds good," she smiled and looked out the window at the blue skies.

"Really good…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked down the halls towards the lobby, back to where Sasuke might be. He had to talk to him for Sakura. He really didn't want Sakura to feel hurt anymore. He knew Sasuke had feelings…if he could just bring those out, make him realize.

Sasuke wasn't one that you'd say would realize this kind of thing quickly though. Of course, he had family once and they loved him as did he love them back. But, being presented with this…He must be confused to no end…

He never had a chance to feel it since being to himself all of these years. Shutting everyone out. But, gradually, he had started to open up to both of them. And Sakura started to love him more for what he was.

The way Naruto saw it; they were both just as confused as one another.

He walked down to the end of the hall and entered the lobby. He looked around and saw Sasuke, head in hands, staring blankly at the floor. He didn't look too happy…

Naruto walked to him and looked down at the wondering Uchiha. Sasuke saw orange infront of him and removed his head from his hands, looking up at Naruto. He let out a deep sigh.

He really didn't have any patience right now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi-sensei?" They had been sitting a few minutes in silence as Sakura just stared out the window aimlessly.

"Hm?" Kakashi looked up from his book that he was reading.

"It's such a nice day and the skies look so nice. They're so blue that sometimes it makes you wonder," she looked at him and smiled.

He just smiled at her and looked out the window as well; she was right. They looked especially blue today. What a soft color…

"They do look nice," he replied and looked back down at his book, reading on. She just smiled wider and looked at some passing clouds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"What do you want dobe? I'm really in no mood to talk with you." His head started to hurt really bad as an upcoming bad headache was evident. Naruto just growled slightly and crossed his arms. Sasuke looked at him, wondering. What did this kid want anyway?

"Well I'm in the mood, so we're gonna talk, teme." He sat down next to him stubbornly and just looked at him.

"Hn…whatever." Sasuke just sat up as he looked at Naruto tiredly. Why did Naruto want to talk to him anyway? About what as well?

"Well, just listen up and listen good. You'd better not be a teme about it either."

Sasuke just got restless and let out another deep sigh. "Tch…aright. I get it." He leaned back in the chair and looked at Naruto. "What's it about?"

Naruto just sighed, too.

"It's about…Sakura."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I wished I owned Naruto. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke turned his head and looked at Naruto with a confused look on his face. "Sakura?" She immediately passed through his head and he saw her smiling face yet again.

"What about her?" he asked bluntly and averted his gaze to the ground.

"You know exactly what this is about, Sasuke," Naruto said firmly, staring at Sasuke intensely.

"No, I don't. Care to explain?" he growled.

"Sasuke, don't make me hurt you," Naruto just growled right back.

"Like you could," he sneered.

Naruto calmed himself down and let out a deep sigh. "Sasuke, Sakura's really confused."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Well hell, he was even more confused than her. "Hn…"

"Sasuke, this is serious! She's so confused! She afraid that she'll get hurt again!" he cried out loud and stared at Sasuke. "By you."

"What?" Sasuke blinked a couple times. "She-"

"Why can't she just be happy?!"

Sasuke looked at the floor and realized that…Naruto was right. She never was really completely happy and most of the time it was because of him. "Hn…" was all he could get out though.

Naruto just looked at him disgusted like. "That's all you have to say?! That's all?! You're so stupid and you're such a fool!" he stood up angrily.

Sasuke stood up next as the two were on edge. "Take that back dobe," he glared.

"No, because you know it's right and you're too stupid to realize what you have in front of you."

Sasuke gave Naruto a punch in the stomach, but he did not falter. "Just shut up, Naruto!" he retorted darkly.

Naruto just held Sasuke up by the collar and pushed him against the wall. "Just answer her, answer Sakura. I can't bear to see her like that."

"Why do you care?!" he yelled, agitated.

"I love her, Sasuke," he loosened his grip as Sasuke's eyes widened. "She's just like a little sister to me." He let go of Sasuke's collar. "And no big brother likes to see their little sister get hurt."

Sasuke just stood there. What could he say? What was he supposed to say? "Stop playing around dobe. This isn't something to just be messing around with," he said quietly.

"Teme, you're so deep in denial you don't even knowing it."

"Denial of what?"

"Sasuke, I guess I'll have to state the obvious here." he sighed.

Sasuke just crossed his arms and glared.

"You love her, you love Sakura." He did exactly what he said he'd do; he stated the obvious.

Sasuke head got dizzy from suddenly hearing the word. That was the word…

The feeling.

It's called love?

Sasuke couldn't be in love? Impossible…

Love was for those sappy people, but not Sasuke.

"I…" He restrained himself from speaking anymore and he just felt like wanting to hide someplace. In a dark hole, anyway from everyone and everything.

"Sasuke, if you continue to stay locked up like this, how one will understand what you're thinking or feeling? Including Sakura…" he said as his gaze softened.

"What right does she have to my thoughts?" he asked quietly.

"Every right if you're going to keep concerning her and getting closer to her."

"Why is she so concerned about me anyway?"

Naruto let out a deep sigh again. "You really are too confused, aren't you? God Sasuke! She's concerned because she loves you, you idiot!"

For once Sasuke really didn't feel like beating up Naruto even though he called him an idiot. Sasuke was now the one that let out a deep sigh as he sat back down in the chair.

"Sasuke, I know this really isn't easy for you to grasp since…." Naruto paused. "Since well you don't really express emotions…ever."

Sasuke just glared for a second but then just nodded.

"You really are kind of emotionless…" Naruto continued. "And you don't talk much either."

"I get the picture!"

Naruto just laughed. "Alright…alright." Naruto always had those convincing, persuasive words. Those ones that could cheer you up or make you see…

This love. Sasuke was so new to it… He didn't even know he had 'it'. Those feelings he was having were associated with love? He really was in love, wasn't he? It really seemed pretty far-fetched to him…

But he had really fallen hard for her without realizing it…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About several days had passed and the whole team waited for Sakura to get better and out of the hospital. Naruto and Kakashi visited Sakura regularly during this time but Sasuke withdrew sort of.

Naruto kept insisting that he go see her since the truth was out but he didn't want to. He just needed to put his mind in order for now. He didn't know how he would go about talking to her since well…he found out that he actually did love her and he wasn't a great talker in the first place either.

That day though, while Sasuke was sitting in the lobby, Naruto ran up to him happily.

"What are you so happy about, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura is getting released today! You get to see her!"

Sasuke looked up at him quickly. Great… Why today?

"Hn…" he looked back down at the floor.

"It's alright Sasuke! She's so happy she's getting released!"

Sasuke nodded, but wondered about her. Naruto just kept on talking though.

"I'm sure she was getting sick of sitting in that hospital bed all day long."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhh!" Sakura let out a relieving groan as she stretched. Sakura had been released and she had gotten out of the bed happily. The bandages would still have to be changed only once more on her own, but the wound was pretty much healed all the way. They had great medics there and they healed her very well.

Kakashi smiled at her as she stretched, yawning. "I'm so glad to be going home!" she said happily.

"That would be nice," Kakashi replied while reading his book yet again.

Sakura just shook her head and laughed slightly. "Come on, let's go. I can't wait to see Naruto and Sasuke!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Naruto were still in the lobby when Kakashi and Sakura had appeared. Naruto was still talking about many of useless things when to Sasuke as Sasuke just listened half way. He then saw Sakura and leaped up happily.

"Sakura! You're all better!" he grinned and ran to her, giving her a big hug.

She let out a low groan when Naruto had hugged her. "Owww." It still hurt a little…

"Dobe, she's probably still a little sore…"

Sakura's eyes shot up to Sasuke the second she heard his voice. "Sasuke," she heard her self whisper quietly, almost inaudibly.

Naruto let go of her as the two just kept looking at each other. No backing away now. He knew exactly as he was going to confront this and come at it.

"Yes?" he answered after she said his name.

How did he hear her whisper his name like that? "I-I…Ummmm," she got embarrassed instantly and turned red when she realized that she didn't have anything to say. She felt that there was something different about him…

Sasuke liked this and he couldn't help but smirk at her embarrassed form. No more running away or being stupid, foolish or embarrassed himself.

He would just have to make her see how he felt about her.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Naruto does not belong to me

**A/N: Naruto does not belong to me.**

--

Naruto walked along cheering as they finally started walking home. "Finally! We get to go home. I can't wait to grab me some ramen!" Naruto exclaimed and grinned. Sakura just grinned at his silliness and smiled to herself.

"Yeah, it is nice to finally the going home," she said softly. "After being in a hospital bed for awhile, you get a little sore."

"I can imagine. I've been in a hospital bed tons of times," Naruto said as if it was almost something to be proud about.

"Naruto, it isn't good to keep getting hurt like that," she scolded lightly.

"Awww, come on Sakura! Nothin' is gonna happen to me!"

"You never know…I think something is already wrong with you," she mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." She then turned her attention back to Sasuke, who had been quiet almost the entire time.

"So, Sasuke-kun, are you happy to be going home?" she asked happily, but a hint of nervousness was in her voice because she didn't really know what to expect from him anymore.

"Hn, I guess," He answered. "There's not a lot to be looking forward to though," he added quietly.

Sakura looked at him sympathetically. Of course she had her family to look forward when she got home, but…he had nothing except the empty house he lived in.

"Then maybe we can all go for ramen when we get back. How does that sound?" she suggested cheerfully.

"That sounds really good, Sakura!" Naruto said, ecstatic.

"Alright," Sasuke stated. He did want to spend time with her, he found out. He guessed it was true…that he loved her. Every time he was away from her, it felt like he was a little empty. The source of temporary pleasure she gave him when he was around her would disappear and he felt the way he had every day before all of this happened.

If he needed to be around her forever just to get that temporary pleasure, he would. He felt the need to be around her and protect her anyways. Must be part of this love….

--

When they eventually made it home, they said goodbye to Kakashi and made their way to the ramen stand with their bags still on their backs, because apparently Naruto couldn't wait that long for all of them to go home to put their stuff away. The sun was setting and it started to sink deep down low, threatening to take the sunlight away from the lit up sky when they made their way toward the stand.

"Naruto, couldn't you just wait for us to go put our stuff away?" Sakura asked in a sort of annoyed tone.

"Nope, I want it now!"

"Jeez Naruto, you're hooked on ramen…"

"Your point is?" he asked sarcastically, grinning slightly.

Sakura just let out a sigh and went on to ignore him for a bit while they walked to the ramen stand.

She then looked over at Sasuke, who was yet again, very quiet. "Sasuke-kun, come on. Just talk for once! Have some fun, 'kay?" She gave him a warm smile and walked closer beside him. "I know you know how to have fun, so just give me a smile."

Sasuke just frowned harder to make her more annoyed.

"Sasuke!" she whined. He just looked over at her pouting face and gave a small smirk, chuckling silently.

She let out a sigh and shook her head. "Guess that smirk is gonna have to do for now. But I'll wipe that smirk off your face and replace it with a smile one day," she promised.

"And how're you going to do that?" he asked, honestly curious.

Sakura was surprised that he replied back, but she responded to his question with an evil grin. "You'll see…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but didn't think too much about it. What could she possibly do to him anyways? He seemed like the last time he ever smiled genuinely was a long time ago…A distant memory. Sometimes he did feel like smiling here and there when he was around Sakura.

--

When they got even a couple feet from the ramen stand, Naruto bolted as fast as he could and sat down, saying his order so fast that he had to repeat again. Sasuke and Sakura eventually caught up and sat down inside beside him, ordering as well.

After many bowls of ramen later- that was mostly eaten by Naruto- they all spilt what they had to pay.

"Naruto, I think you ate too much again," Sakura giggled, looking over at the groaning Naruto.

"Yeah, Maybe you're right," Naruto agreed, holding his bloated stomach.

"Dobe, you're going to get sick." Sasuke just shook his head and sighed.

"I'll be fine, promise." Naruto got up, stretched for a minute, and then turned around to look outside. "We must've been here for awhile, because it's dark outside," Naruto said quietly, looking outside at the night sky.

Sasuke got up and looked outside, too. "It did…"

Naruto frowned and looked back at Sakura. "Sakura, maybe we should walk you home. You never know what kind of creeps come out here at night…" he mumbled.

"No," she hesitated. "I'm fine."

"You don't seem like you're fine with it." Naruto raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"Trust me, I'll be fine," she protested.

"Sakura, don't-"

"Hn, I'll walk her home," Sasuke interrupted

"What? W-why?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"It's dark outside and Naruto's right, it's unwise for you to be walking around this late," he said in a matter of fact tone, looking over at her surprised face.

"R-really?" she asked, stuttering and still surprised that he suggested that.

"Hn." He nodded, but wondered why it was so hard for Sakura to accept that he jut offered to take her home.

She then looked happier then ever, but still had a look of suspicion in her eyes. "Okay! Thanks Sasuke-kun." She walked out and waited for Sasuke to come out to. Sasuke went to follow her to take her home but Naurto stopped him.

"Come on Sasuke, you have to say something tonight!" Naruto said loudly.

"Be quiet!" Sasuke growled. "I'm not going to say anything tonight, okay?"

"Why not?" Naruto was getting pretty frustrated by now at seeing Sasuke keeping his feelings in like that. All he really wanted to see was Sakura happy. At first it was funny to see Sasuke all confused like that, but now he just wanted to kick Sasuke and tell him to go proclaim his love……or something along the lines of that.

"Because…." He let out a heavy sigh and looked outside at the waiting girl who seemed to be intrigued by the night's stars. Sasuke was then about to leave to her when he stopped himself this time. "Naruto, I have just one question."

"What?"

"How come Sakura seemed so surprised that I was taking her home?" he asked quietly.

"She's surprised because she probably thought in her whole life time you'd never even ask her something as minor as that."

Sasuke looked slightly surprised when he replied, "Really? Why?"

"Sasuke, when something hurts you, it's only natural to stay from that something for fear of getting hurt from it again. She's just confused and a little worried is all…it was just something she didn't expect…" And with that said, Naruto was off.

He heard him say his goodbyes to Sakura and then it was quiet enough for Sasuke to wonder.

Naruto could really be obnoxious and dumb, but Sasuke had to admit…

Sometimes Naruto was the wisest person he knew.

--

"Sasuke, do you really have a stick up your ass?" Sakura asked out of the blue as they were walking along to her house.

Sasuke's eye twitched as he turned to her. Well that was unexpected… "What?" He gritted his teeth. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Naruto said you had a stick up your ass and I was going to verify whether it was true or not," she said in a smart tone.

"I don't."

"Oh, but I'm pretty sure you do."

"I don't," he repeated firmly.

"You do. You're attitude says you do and by the looks of it, it has to be a pretty big stick."

"Sakura, I do not have a stick up my ass."

"Yep, it's there all right."

When Sasuke didn't say anything after a second, Sakura took this as her being victorious so she stuck out her tongue at him. "See! I win. There is one lodged in there somewhere."

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Put your tongue back in your mouth," he growled

"And why should I?" she asked childishly, still sticking out her tongue. "Is it intimidating to you?"

"If you don't, I'll bite your tongue and put it back in your mouth for you," Sasuke retorted.

Sakura looked at him blankly after he said that and blinked a couple times before slowly sliding her tongue back in her mouth. She then gave a grin before looking over at him in a

"Would you have really have bitten my tongue, or were you just bluffing?" she asked.

"Depends," he said flatly.

"Oh come on! You were so bluffing! Yeah right, like you'd ever…." Her voice trailed off and she looked at the ground, frowning. '…kiss me,' she thought, finishing the line in her head.

Both of them got quiet then and Sasuke went back to frowning. Things were getting better between them with the whole getting closer to her, and he did like spending time with her…but. There seemed to be a huge block between them that kept both of them at bay from each other.

He guessed she was like this since she didn't know if she could trust him with her heart since he'd hurt it so many times and now she was in denial.

'_When something hurts you, it's only natural to stay from that something for fear of getting hurt from it again…'_ Naruto's words rang through his mind.

--


End file.
